powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Scroll 45: The Refuge and Spring Cleaning
Refuge and Spring Cleaning is the forty-fifth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It is a recap episode that slightly moves forwards the saga of the Space Ninja School's leader, Lady Gozen. Synopsis The Hurricaneger visit Lady Gozen for the New Year, unknowingly being pursued by Sandaaru as he tries to find out more about the Space Union's mysterious leader. Plot On Earth, Saandaru stands by a river thinking about Gozen and releases Madoogi out of his fan and sends her to investigate. The trio are happily hiking through the forest and reach a temple. They believe this is where Gozen lives. They call for her and a stern man opens the door and shouts at them. He tells them that they are here to help clean up the temple. An English phrase slips in as he speaks. Nanami points out that Gozen-sama had called for them. The boys wipe the temple floor and Nanami sweeps the courtyard as they look back at their adventures as Hurricanger. Red beating Kangaretto with electricity in Ep. 20, him getting out of a hole from Ep. 27, Blue splashing water at the grunts. Nanami beating the ninja girls, the red ninja in Ep. 30. Yellow multiplies himself against the grunts and beats the monster from Ep. 11. The trio use their wingers, their paper wall attack, Dry Gadget, Sonic Gadget, and Quick Gadget. Back in present time, the man scolds the trio for laying around.Kasumi brothers walk the forest, they reach two statues. Isshu touches a button on his Gorai Changer. A flash, then between and past the statues comes visible a glowing, crystalline green force-field. Madoogi spies on them. Saandaru watches through Madoogi's eyes. He wonders if they will destroy the force-field. He tells her to go. Madoogi sinks down into a shadow and it leaps into Isshu's shadow. The two brothers use their ninja powers to turn the statues and the force-field opens for them like a door. When they get in, the force-field closes once again. The statues turn back into place. The duo walks forward an Madoogi's yellow eyes glow in Isshu's shadow. The temple man is drinking tea while the trio clean. Nanami wonders if cleaning the temple was all they were summoned here to do. They are also wondering that. Yousuke asks why Isshu and Ikkou aren't here. The man says something in English and they ask him if he know Shurikenger. He says he knows who he is. They ask him who he is. He offers them the bread he was eating. Then all the candidates for Shurikenger are shown. The wannabe detective (Mega Red), the drummer (Go Red), the famous young actor (MegaBlue), Goraijer's sensei, the young grocery clerk (Blue Racer), the world-famous Shamisen player (Red Racer), the TV Food Fight champion (Time Yellow), the fisherman (Dairanger's Shishiranger), and the Soba-shop delivery guy (Ohranger's Red). The priest leaves, saying Gozen is calling him. The brothers arrive and Yousuke scolds Ikkou. Madoogi's shadow gets out of Isshu's shadow and her head peeks out of the darkness. Saandaru watches through her eyes and laughs.The trio realize the priest was Shurikenger. They then remember the monsters they fought in Episodes 5,8,9,12, and Ikki Kasumi witnessing the meteorites falling. His message to his sons on the Centipede. Clips continues of the Goraijer beating the Hurricanger up, the freezing of the Earth, the Goraijer fighting Chuzubo, then Kabuto fighting against his brother, Isshu revealing truths to the trio, Ikkou collapsing and apologizing to his brother for his actions. In present time, Isshu says they are together now, as they should be. But Ikkou continues to remember. When he almost died to the scorpion, those three space wolves eating people's shadows and becoming one. Shurikenger taking their medals and getting the Ninja Misen and calling for Revolver Mammoth. Destroying the Fangerosu, meteors heading towards the Earth, Manmuarba becoming giant. The clips end, Ikkou comes back to reality. The others go into a mild panic as they assemble to greet Gozen, except Ikkou, who holds his place but stands at alert. They kneel before her. She explains that the two medals may be brought together to form a tremendously powerful weapon. Clips are shown of Saandaru, the world destroyer. Destroying the monster in Ep 40, Saandaru and the Seal Stone, sucking energy from the team in Ep 41, the stone becoming the medal and GainGain using the Raging Arrow. Back in real time, Yousuke points out that there is some concern for protecting the medal that resides inside Gozen-sama's body. She nods gravely at him, and the medal shines through the skin of her head. Sandaru sees it in shock and delight. He sends Madoogi into battle without a second thought. Shadow becomes solid, Madoogi targets Gozen and Isshu grabs her hand. He grabs her neck and fights her. He beats him and Ikkou down. The trio protect Gozen and throw Shurikens at her. The priest comes and fights her. The five gather. The priest holds the beast and tells them to take Gozen to safety. Madogi throws im away and he lands on his feet and transforms into Shurikenger. The five return. He throws baseballs at her. She kicks him down and she is called by Saandaru and ninja streaks away. Gozen comes out from behind a tree. Back at the base, Mugensai scolds the trio and they apologize. Now the Jakanja know the stone is Gozen. Gozen comes out of nowhere and forgives them. Oboro comes with cleaning gear and hands it off to them. Gozen-sama is here because her former hiding place has been compromised. She will live here with them, and they must make the place appropriately clean. Oboro snarls at them when they complain. Yousuke trips on Gozen's sleeves and grovels in apology while Oboro swats him over the head. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 47, . *'Viewership': 4.6% **With a rating of 4.6%, this was the lowest rated episode of Hurricaneger, 2.9% below the series average. *Kenji Ohba portrayed Battle Kenya in Battle Fever J and DenziBlue in Denziman. He reprised both roles and his one as Space Sheriff Gavan in Gokaiger vs. Gavan. *Before he transforms, Shurikenger performs Gavan's transformation pose. DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 11 features episodes 42-46.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. References See Also Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Atsushi Maekawa Category:Flashback episode